nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Anna
Marianna Gretchen Marie, known as Anna, is a main character in the fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, New Frontier, Renaissance, and Battlefield, as the suspected murderess of much of the Gallifreyan family, though later revealed to be a trusted member of Operation Blele (later SPECKLE). She made her first appearance in "The Visitor." She is one of the seven members of SPECKLE, the revived Operation Blele. Appearances ''New Frontier'' Marie's first appearance was in the fifth episode, "The Visitor" as the titular guest at Gallifrey Estate. She was seen running from the Gallifrey Estate Fire holding Elena's Smee hat. An extensive manhunt was put out for her following the incident. In "The Word," Deeba was visited by a woman while she slept. The primary suspect is Marie. Marie returns in the end of "The Marquee." Her presence prompts Deeba to run after her. Marie is briefly cornered in "The Circuit," but somehow escapes to Tomorrowland, where she confronts Simon in his home. She convinces Simon to take the opportunity when it comes, then vanishes. Back at Main Street, she left behind sunglasses with the initials MGM and the beanie from Gallifrey Estate. Appearing as "The Carnation Woman" in the 100th episode, it was revealed she played a major role in President Nutty's assassination. She admitted to Val, her only friend with whom she had been living in the Golden Horseshoe Mercantile Shop, that she was very guilty ("The Evidence"). In "The Army," she admitted to being Xerxes. In "The Fifth Xerxes," Marie faked being the Xerxes in order to trick the real Xerxes, Grace, into coming out. Once she did, she helped the Mailman defeat her. Deeba, however, attacked her when she seeked revenge on Marie for killing her family. However, Marie revealed herself as Marianna Gretchen Marie: Anna. ''Renaissance'' Anna returned in "Operation Blele" in which she convinced Deeba, Simon, and Blake to join Blele. In flashbacks, Anna proved her innocence in the Gallifrey Estate siege and various other encounters with Deeba in New Frontier. In a flashback to the day of President Nutty's assassination in "The Woman in Pink," Anna's innocence was further proven when her purpose for being there that day was revealed as delivering the final Blele update to Nutty before they became fully functional. She later saw the rifle and tried to warn Nutty, but he saw it as well and told her to run. She still feels guilty about the escapade despite having no power to stop it. In "Unanimous Vote," Anna and Koala set out for the abandoned MJENK headquarters to investiage the possibility that Jake survived the Necromancer's attacks. When it was revealed in "Alive" that Jake was, in fact, dead, she kissed him as an attempt to shock him. He inadvertently died forever when the kiss broke the spell that resurrected him. In "The Catalyst," Anna participated in the interruption of the MJENK meeting. In the present, she was forced into the Cute or Boot Arena. She survived and was later promoted to co-leader of SECKLE. ''Battlefield'' Anna did not make a cameo in the season premiere, "Hope," though she returned in "Leadership." She and Deeba, on Team Hera, were instructed to find the Yeti's mark of leadership. After ascending to Tsereve's summit, they discovered an enormous, seemingly animatronic Yeti intent on killing them. They eventually realized that the actual Yeti was the Lumiukko and successfully completed their task. Their scrolls revealed the letters WV. Anna would later see Top Hat appear, invisible to Deeba, and tell her to scream for Robert J. Logan. Though refusing at first, she eventually caves and screams. In "Deception," she reunites with Robert (Arthur Marie, her father) and successfully exits the Mission with the others. When her father is kidnapped, she uploads herself back into the Mission with Deeba and saves her father. He would later die from complications sustained during the resurrection process. In the Where Are They Now segment, Anna was revealed to have stayed with the new Cult of Gallifrey longer than anyone. She married at age 47, had one daughter named Madeleine, and ultimately died at the age of 108. ''2016 Specials'' Anna returned in "Blue Butterfly Day" along with the rest of the former SECKLE. She aided in the resuce of the Presidents from Key East and Absolem. Character Namesake Marie's name was finally explored in "The Fifth Xerxes" when she told Deeba her full name was Marianna Gretchen Marie, though she goes by Anna. Trivia *Marie was originally supposed to be a one-off character, appearing only in "The Descendent" and "The Visitor." However, after writing the episodes, producers upgraded her to guest status. *After the broadcast of the episode and the reactions to Marie, producers upgraded her to recurring status. There is no room, however, for her to join the main cast. **This aforementioned status was debunked when producers rewrote the main cast for the latter half of the season. She did, indeed, become a main character. *The revelation of Marie as Anna was completely unexpected, though planned since her first appearance. *Anna is the first character to use teal as her story color. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Battlefield Characters